fire_emblem_civ_vfandomcom-20200213-history
Desert Bandits
The Desert Bandits are a custom civilization made by Arms of Sorrow. Does not require Gods & Kings and Brave New World ''Steam Workshop Page '' 'Unique Attributes' 'Strategy' This is a subjective corner where users (including you, the page creator) may describe commonly used or suggested strategies to aid unfamiliar players. Those with access to the Hagia Sophia should try to remove any first-person text from their analysis before publishing. Use the comment section or the Discord server for reasons you are not 100% certain of. 'As an Opponent' Another subjective corner, this time to account the AI's behavior as and usage of this civ 'History' 'Valentia' Grieth is an opportunistic individual who will seize at whatever power is available to him, showcased by his ease with betraying Desaix by his attempts to deliver Celica to Rigel. Prior, he wasted no time ascending to become the "brigand king" as Zofia's royalty (likely the ruling king Lima IV) did nothing to stop him. He is also shown to be fearless and defiant though impatient, easily upset, and prone to shouting. He demonstrates these traits by impatiently ordering a brigand under him to spit out the bad news and nearly threatened said subordinate to spill the identity of Wolff's killer. After Deen/Sonya betrays him after the other's deaths he furiously charges at Celica's group himself. Curiously, he does not belittle the strength of his men upon their defeat among other things; at Wolff's demise he immediately assumed that said sniper and his men were taken down by the considerably powerful Deliverance who had recently freed Zofia Castle from Desaix's control, and upon hearing otherwise (that it was a "ragtag group of kid mages and a mercenary" at that) he demanded info on the group in disbelief that children were somehow powerful enough to kill Wolff's entire group. He is also not so overconfident in his own victory despite his considerable power, aware of the fact that all of his power could vanish. Ultimately, he is still a defiant individual as he swore to drag Celica and her group down with him after realizing that perhaps he's in over his head, and even in death, he does not lose this edge, claiming that another person like him would always be around as he dies. Grieth's armies, though often they are nary larger than a ragtag band of thugs, are shown to have a pretty diverse make- up of soldiers, possibly due to his meritocratic way of hiring and that the sound of coin can draw men and women of any quarter to his Kingdom. Setting aside the compositions of mages, summoner, archers, mounted units and skills ranging from lowly street thug to legendary swordsmen, it should also be noted that Grieth does not differentiate between genders, as seen by Sonya being amongst his personal and most trusted retainers. Grieth has been alluded to several times throughout the story by other characters, and he makes his first physical appearance in Chapter 3: War of Deliverance through dialogue during Celica's route. He is informed of Wolff's defeat at the hands of Celica's party and orders Deen and Sonya to guard the north and south deserts respectively, plotting to deliver Celica to Rigel while apparently ending his alliance with Desaix in the process. After either of the two are dispatched and the remaining faction refuses to chase Celica's party down, the angered pirate decides to confront Celica himself with what few loyal soldiers of his remains. Despite his best efforts and the efforts of his men he is slain by Celica's party, freeing Est from his captivity, ending Deen's/Sonya's service to him, and ultimately bringing an end to his reign as the Zofian "brigand king". Though the main expense and income of the Desert Kingdom seems to be absorption of many (no doubt stolen) goods from all over the Valentian continent, it should also be remarked that Grieth and his cronies spend a considerable amount of time on slave trading, with the King of Brigands often taking prisoners he likes for himself and locking them up in his Citadel. Grieth's presence at sea is very much feared by the inhabitants of coastal cities and those who inhabit the many small islands in the archipelago, though it must be said that most of the naval thievery is spearheaded by his subordinate Barth, earning the pirate his own respective title of "Pirate King" (and hence explaining the lack of a naval focus in this mod). 'Grieth' Grieth has been alluded to several times throughout the story by other characters, and he makes his first physical appearance in Chapter 3: War of Deliverance through dialogue during Celica's route. He is informed of Wolff's defeat at the hands of Celica's party and orders Deen and Sonya to guard the north and south deserts respectively, plotting to deliver Celica to Rigel while apparently ending his alliance with Desaix in the process. After either of the two are dispatched and the remaining faction refuses to chase Celica's party down, the angered pirate decides to confront Celica himself with what few loyal soldiers of his remains. Despite his best efforts and the efforts of his men he is slain by Celica's party, freeing Est from his captivity, ending Deen's/Sonya's service to him, and ultimately bringing an end to his reign as the Zofian "brigand king". 'Dawn of Man' Most devious and cunning Grieth, your purses weigh with gold and coffers clink with treasure, as they should be, if YOU are at the helm! Through careful planning, plotting and devising you, in all your roguesh intellect, have managed to gather and direct some of the toughest and most dangerous criminals the world has ever seen on your payroll. When the warhorns of strife resounded through every battlefield and backwater village alike and the flames of conflict washed over the continent of Valentia, you were the only person with the wits to see this not as a blight, something to bow your head to and grovel, but an opportunity! Striking a quick deal with the Zofian Chancellor Desaix, you safeguarded the future of what would later be known to be the Kingdom of Brigands, increasing it influence to the very outskirts of Ram Village and even the remote isle of Novis! It was only by that unexpected disloyalty, the outright heinous break of trust and faith that you would eventually be toppled! If those two louts Deen and Sonya hadn't chosen betrayal over what could eventually be a very wealthy satchel of coin your empire would probably persist for many a generation, but nevertheless your name as Bandit King of Valentia will forever be engraved in the annals of history! Great Bandit King, the time has once more arisen for you to ascend from your lowly position and claim treasure and gold once more atop your very own brigand Empire! Can you bring the vast riches of old in again, control your rowdy denizens and become one of the richest men on Zofian, nay, Valentian soil once more? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Unique Interactions Optional: Copypaste any greetings, defeat, etc. given to fellow FE Civs. 'Music' Peace - Your link here War - Your link here 'Mod Support' Link to all compatible mods this civ supports. Commonly used mods have been included, but be sure to delete any that the civ in question isn't actually compatible with and add any that aren't covered. *Unique Cultural Influence **"YourText here" *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Aggressive, Mercantile *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Fire *Fire Emblem True Start Location - compatible maps here *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Mila *Weapon Triangle - YourUU becomes a YourWeapon *OST - YourOST 'Events and Decisions' If this civ has E&D, this is the section for them. Otherwise you are free to erase this. 'Screenshots' ' GriethDOM.jpg|Grieth's Dawn of Man image. GriethSetUp.jpg|Grieth on the "Set-Up Game" screen. GriethLeaderScene.jpg|Grieth's leader scene. GriethHideout.jpg|Grieth's Hideout improvement in City-State territory. 20180117002540_1.jpg|An AI Grieth looking to rewrite history Credits' *Arms of Sorrow - Author Category:Civilizations Category:Valentia Category:Civs by Kaizoku Panic